Armada Christmas Special
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Megatron cannot understand what has gotten into his men. Their singing, hanging decorations and other such nonsense. Why are they doing this and what is this Christmas? Can he discover and what is the mysterious gift the kids are giving him?


_Author's note. Just a little one shot I felt like doing in honour of the Christmas holiday. I hope everyone had a great day on Saturday, I know I did._

_Happy Holidays everyone._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron brooded heavily on his throne within his Moon base. Things had been exceedingly quiet on the Minicon front and it was very annoying. He was not a Mech content to just sit around waiting, he was a Mech of action. And he swore that is something didn't happen soon, he was going to _make_ it happen.

Just at that moment, Starscream walked into the Throne room and the Warlord looked up eagerly.

"Anything, Starscream?" he demanded as the red Seeker glanced his way.

"No Megatron. Nothing," he said softly and Megatron growled in anger and frustration.

"Slag it," he snarled. "It's been three human weeks and nothing, why haven't any Minicons been activating?"

"I don't know sir," Starscream said with a disgruntled shrug. He was starting to get bored with the lack of action as well, there was only so many times he could train.

"The Autobots have been quiet as well."

Megatron scoffed.

"The Autobots _like_ being quiet Starscream. No doubt Optimus Prime is enjoying himself even as we speak."

Starscream paused as Megatron said this and the large Decepticon picked up on this.

"What is it Starscream?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think...the Autobots may be up to something," Starscream said slowly, causing Megatron to snap.

"And you only saw fit to tell me _now?"_

"It's nothing to do with the Minicons," Starscream protested before his leader could start throwing punches.

Thankfully, it did stop Megatron from getting up, he relaxed in his chair frowning.

"Then what are they up to Starscream?" he asked with narrowed optics.

"I'm not sure," Starscream said seriously.

"But we've been monitoring Autobot activity and it has steadily increased during the last three weeks. And those three human children have been visiting them a lot more often as well, and bringing them stuff."

Megatron brow furrowed, what in Primus's name could they be up to?

"Right, the next time you detect those human children, I want you, Demolisher and Cyclonus to follow them and find out what their up to. If it's nothing interesting, you can always capture them and force Optimus to hand over some Minicons."

Megatron grinned suddenly.

"That should be worth a good fight."

Starscream bowed his head slightly.

"I'll let them know your orders sir," he said before asking.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it," Megatron said with a bored wave of his hand.

As Starscream left, Megatron went back to brooding. He really did hope the Autobots were up to something as it would give him something to focus on. Not to mention it was always fun to ruin any project Optimus had going. The way the Prime shook with barely suppressed rage was so delicious.

He grinned, suddenly feeling much more cheerful. Things were always better when he had a definitive goal rather than just flanging around the place. So with this in mind, he settled back against his chair for a well deserved nap.

Sometime later, he was woken up by the sound of his three soldiers trooping into the Throne Room. He sat up, hoping they had good news, preferably the Autobots on the Warpath. But to his annoyance, they just looked a little confused.

"Well?" he snapped as they avoided looking at him.

"Uh, we followed those kids like you said sir," Cyclonus began hesitantly.

"They had their Minicons with them and we were thinking of nabbing one of them."

"But you didn't?" Megatron queered grumpily, already knowing the answer.

"No, they uh," Demolisher began, looking embarrassed, his voice trailing off.

Megatron glared at him, causing him to mumble.

"They spotted us and..."

But the rest of his sentence was lost as he mumbled even quieter. Megatron started to tremble with growing rage so Starscream quickly said.

"They were pleased to see us."

"Pleased to see you?" Megatron repeated, unable to comprehend. "Why on Cybertron would they be pleased to see you? Do they wish to become our prisoners?"

"No, they just wanted to give us our presents," Cyclonus said helpfully and Megatron's optics nearly bugled.

"Give you your _presents?"_ he roared. "What the frag do you mean, give you your presents?"

"Our Christmas presents," Cyclonus explained, bringing a large brightly coloured wrapped object from out of sub space.

A moment later, Demolisher and Starscream did the same, Starscream holding an additional one. Indicating the extra one, Starscream said.

"This is apparently for out Minicons, it's something for them to share."

Megatron's mouth was open in shock but he quickly closed it to glare at them. He then said in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

"Oh how thoughtful of those little brats."

The three Decepticons shifted and looked away. Megatron thumped his fist against the arm of his throne and demanded.

"Why are they giving you presents? Why the frag would they want to?"

"Because it's Christmas in a few cycles time," Demolisher said and as Megatron stared, Starscream quickly said.

"It's a human festival that takes place every stellar cycle on the same day. It celebrates the birth of a human male about two thousand years ago. But before that it was known as the Winter Solstice,"

By the sounds of it, Starscream was repeating what he'd been told. No doubt by those foolish little kids who hung around with the Autobots. Primus but they were annoying little brats. Children had no place in the serious matter of War, especially organic ones.

What was Prime thinking?

"And?" he demanded with a growl.

"Well, apparently they give each other gifts to be opened on this day," Starscream continued, glancing down at his present.

"We have to keep them until then."

"Yeah, there's no way we could get a tree in here," Cyclonus said casually which caused Megatron to stare at him.

"Tree?" Megatron spluttered. "The slag...?"

"Humans have a small pine tree in their residence which they put their presents around. They also decorate the tree with lights, tinsel and other decorations. They also out either a star or an angel on top," Demolisher repeated quickly.

Megatron honestly didn't understand a word they were saying. All this talk about trees, presents and decorations, it was madding. He knew humans had some silly, frivolous customs but this took the Energon Cake.

"Right, so the humans have this ridiculous festival. What does this have to do with us and why have they given you three presents?" he said angrily.

They looked at each other for a moment and then Demolisher said slowly.

"Well, apparently, part of the tradition is goodwill towards others. So they got us gifts to show us their goodwill."

Megatron didn't look at all impressed about this either. But what was done, was done and he couldn't do anything about it. Sadly.

"Alright, I'll accept this nonsense as long as it doesn't affect our mission or me."

"Uhh, well," Cyclonus said nervously.

Megatron narrowed his optics.

"What?"

"They want to give you something as well," Starscream said softly. "They didn't have it with them when we met them but they want you to have something."

Megatron looked shocked for a moment but then he sneered.

"I don't think so."

"Uh, they seemed really keen sir," Cyclonus said to which Megatron snapped.

"Enough."

He glared at them before snarling.

"I am not accepting anything from those little brats, I care nothing for their foolish tradtions or them. Now get back to your duties and do not mention this again."

They quickly hurried out, clutching their little packages. Megatron growled before slumping back in his seat. Imagine those children being insolent enough to offer him a gift. It was preposterous. At least Prime, for all his weaknesses, never did something like that.

"Christmas," he scoffed softly. "Bah."

A few cycles later

Things didn't improve, as far as Megatron was concerned. No Minicons showed, meaning there were no conformations with the Autobots. But unlike the Decepticons, the Autobots were busy. Megatron's spy satellites showed the three Autobots out and about, collecting different objects.

Megatron's suspicious were confirmed when he spied Optimus Prime outside a large pine forest. Primus, how this slagged him off. He would have gone right down there and set the whole place on fire if not for the fact there were too many humans about.

On coming to this planet, he had decided that they would involve no humans in this conflict, it would only complicate things. Of course, he couldn't help that three humans already did know about them but it was of no consequence. They were only children after all.

But anyway, he didn't go down and Prime collected his tree and disappeared back to his base.

The next incident involved Cyclonus who was working on their weapons. Megatron was just passing when he heard him humming as he cleaned the blasters. He thought it an odd tune until his soldier started to sing a few of the lyrics.

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells,"_

"_Jingle all the way,"_

"_Oh what fun it is to ride on a horse drawn open sleigh."_

It was then that Megatron realised that Cyclonus was humming a human tune. More importantly, he was humming a _Christmas_ tune. After yelling at Cyclonus, he felt much better and proceeded on his way.

But to his eternal annoyance, the practice spread so that even the Minicons started humming and singing under their breath. And it didn't matter that he yelled at them, they kept doing it.

This was all starting to do his head in, this Christmas was turning his troops heads and making them act stupid. Well, more stupid than normal at any rate. He wondered how Prime was dealing with all this, his men acting like complete fools. On the other hand, the Prime was probably acting the biggest fool, so it didn't matter.

As time wore on, things began to get worse and worse. The Minicons had taken to wearing these ridiculous little bauble things on their armour, which they called cheerful and he called stupid.

But then his men started decorating some room and it didn't matter how many times he beat them, they didn't let up. It was as though they'd been taken over by other beings, where was this...festive spirit coming from?

It was so sickening, so frivolous, so..._merry!_

He ended up drinking a lot of High Grade that night, needing something to escape the songs, decorations and general cheer. He didn't know what day it was at the time but when he awoke, and checked out the human television. The newsreader tiredly but cheerful informed him that it was Christmas Day.

He stared at it silently, his hangover mercifully gone. It was very early in the morning and he knew his men would not be up yet. No doubt they'd be opening those presents of theirs. He didn't care but he couldn't stand the thought of hanging around while he did this.

So he headed to the Warp Bridge and Warped down to the planet surface. His destination was near where he'd first met those human children. There, he sat down, enjoying the cool morning air as the sun peeked over the horizon.

At last, some peace and quiet.

"Hi guy, think the Autobots will be up yet?"

"You kidding, Hotshot was so excited, I bet he was up all night. He's probably asleep in front of the Christmas tree as we speak."

Megatron opened his optics with a growl and glanced over to the small road that led up the mountain. He could see the three human children making their merry way up it, carrying a large package. No doubt an extra gift they forgot to give the Autobots.

"I wonder if the Decepticons have their place as nicely done up as the Autobots have," the female was saying to the other two.

"I doubt that," he said aloud and he was gratified to see them start and then jump.

"Megatron, what are you doing here?" the pale skinned male exclaimed staring at him.

Megatron smirked before grimacing.

"I'm trying to get a little peace from all this Christmas foolishness. But of course, I have to run into you three."

They glanced at each other before the dark skinned male asked.

"You don't like Christmas, dude?"

"No, I do not," he snapped. "It seems to me a silly function that inspires people to act in a ridiculous way."

"It's not ridiculous," the female burst out.

"Oh?" Megatron said with a raised brow. "Then how come my men are going around _humming,_ dangling baubles on their armour and messing around with Energon."

That had been another thing that had bothered him, they'd used precious resources to create some Energon sweets. It wasn't that he didn't like them, it just seemed like such a random thing to do. Especially as they'd made so much and so many different kinds, he just didn't understand it.

As he spoke, the kids just grinned. He glared at them and the light skinned male quickly said.

"They're just having fun, it's what we do at Christmas,"

Megatron scoffed and looked away.

"Don't you ever have fun?" the dark skinned one asked.

"Fighting is _fun,"_ Megatron said coldly. "Capturing Minicons and defeating Optimus Prime, that is _fun."_

He looked at them again.

"But I do not find any of this, _fun."_

"That's a shame," the female said quietly. "You know, Christmas isn't just about presents, tinsel and turkey. It's about being with your friends and family at a time when everyone can enjoy themselves."

Megatron stared at her but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, and it's also about peace," the pale skinned boy said seriously. "You know during the first World War? On the very first Christmas after months of fighting, both sides laid down their arms and sang Christmas carols. For a short time, they all forgot they were at war and celebrated."

"And dude, that was one bloody war," the dark skinned one said in earnest. "It ended pretty bitterly. But for a short time, they showed that in the end, we're all of one race."

"One race," Megatron repeated softly.

"Yeah and that's why we gave gifts to you guys," the female said softly. "Because even though you're fighting against our friends you're all the same underneath. And we think you deserved it."

Megatron was silent for a long moment. And then he said.

"But you didn't give me anything."

They all grinned.

"Actually, we've got your present right here," the pale skinned one said with a big grin.

All three of them came forward and offered it to him. He blinked in surprise before slowly reaching over and taking it from them. As he examined it, the dark skinned one said.

"We were just going to leave it with the Autobots to give to you so it's pretty lucky you were down here."

"And since its Christmas day, you can open it," the female added warmly.

Megatron stared at it, a very thoughtful look on his face. Slowly his fingers uncurled and then he pinched the wrapping to tear it apart. He stared at the object that was revealed.

It was a flat but very large metal ring decorated with winding ribbons. At its base, there chains also wrapped with ribbons dangled with a few beads interwoven. At the end of each chain there was a star made from sliver metal.

The centre of the ring reminded him of a spider web, it was a very intricate pattern made from more sliver metal and ribbons. This too has a few beads here and there. But in the very centre, like a spider in its web, was the bright purple, Decepticon symbol.

"It's a Dream Catcher," the female said softly.

He looked at them, not saying a thing.

"Yeah, we had a real hard time thinking of something to get you. Starscream, Demolisher and Cyclonus were much easier," the dark skinned one said. "Not to mention the Minicons, we made them some Energon sweets."

Megatron's brow creased but he didn't seem angry. He looked a little confused.

"What is this...Dream Catcher?" he asked slowly.

"You're meant to hang it over your bed and it catches your dreams," the light skinned one said. "But only the bad ones, it lets the good ones through."

Megatron didn't say anything, just looked very bemused. So the female said.

"Those stars on the bottom are meant to bring you luck. The beads also bring you luck and good fortune."

"Really?" he said softly, examining it.

The Dream Catcher would have been massive in their hands but it was pretty small in his. It was hard to believe that this thing could catch anything let alone a dream. But it wasn't really that he found off, it was the fact they were given him something that was meant to bring good luck and success. Why would friends of his enemies want to do that?

"Why?" he asked, looking the three of them full in the face.

"Because it's Christmas," the pale skinned boy said quietly. "That's what you do."

He was silent for a long moment before glancing at the horizon. It wasn't so early any more.

"The Autobots will be waiting for you," he said gruffly, turning away, still holding his gift.

The kids glanced at each other but seemed to accept this.

"Thanks dude," the dark skinned boy called as they set off along the road again.

"Merry Christmas," the three of them called as they walked further away.

Megatron didn't reply to them. He allowed them to freely pass him and reach the Autobots base. The sun got steadily higher and he knew his men would probably be up by now. No doubt they would be using this human holiday as an excuse to indulge in High Grade.

Perhaps it was no wonder, they hadn't celebrated much in the last few Stellar Cycles. He had to admit that he hadn't had much reason to celebrate either. So...maybe he would join them, enjoy some High Grade and laugh with them.

So he stood up and was about to activate a Warp Gate when he suddenly remembered the Dream Catcher still in his hand. He considered it for a long moment and then sub spaced it. He glanced to where the kids had disappeared.

"Merry Christmas," he said quietly.

And then he Warped away.

_Author's note. I hope everyone enjoyed it, just a silly little plot I came up with. Until next time._


End file.
